Alice's Official Guide to Emotionless Sex
by Vertraymer
Summary: A.H. Cette fois, Alice a un problème. Un gros problème. Et pour y remédier, elle a peut-être juste trouvé la solution... RATED!


**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : **Si le moindre doute persiste, cette fic est classée **M** - moins de **16 **ans, passez votre chemin.

**Rappel : **Je rappelle que ceci est une **fiction**, les personnages et les incidents sont **factices**. Ne prenez donc pas pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il s'y passe et ne tentez pas non plus d'imiter - ni les personnages, ni certaines des actions mentionnées ici - dans la vie réelle.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Parce que j'ai besoin de rire, que j'me rends compte que j'ai trop d'Edward/Bella, que j'ai besoin d'écrire un truc sans prétention où j'me prendrais pas [ou au moins, pas autant] au sérieux, et que j'ai p't-être un peu bu. Oh, et qu'un de mes collègues m'a demandée si j'appartenais à un cercle échangiste. S'il savait…xD

_Un grand merci à R. pour ses conseils alors qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi j'lui parlais, vu qu'j'faisais dans l'abstrait - (heart) you, R. _

Sur ce, enjoy. ^_-

* * *

**Alice's Official Guide to Emotionless Sex**

_- Préface -_

Tournant sur elle-même, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, agrippant ses cheveux entre ses doigts fiévreux.

_Bordel de merde. _

Elle arrivait pas. Elle arrivait plus.

Arf.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'engin dans sa main, et eut envie de pleurer.

_Okay, ne panique pas. C'est pas parce que t'y arrives plus que ça veut dire que tu n'es plus femme…_

Elle battit violemment des paupières, retenant des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'elle pensait, dans son inconscient. Enfin, inconsciemment. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'était même pas fichue de s'exprimer correctement. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était peut-être même pour cette seule raison. Enfin, elle y croirait plus si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle bloquait. Depuis son dernier… _Non, ne va pas là._

Okay, non. Elle n'irait pas là. Elle n'allait même pas y penser. Mais ça restait un sacré problème.

_« One night and one more time_

_Thanks for…»_

Poussant un autre soupir, plus résigné, elle se dirigea vers son téléphone d'où s'égrenait la musique. Fallait réellement qu'elle se décide à changer de sonnerie. Lugubre.

« Quoi ? »

Au bout du fil, la voix se fit rieuse :

« Waouh, qui est mort, princesse ? »

Le surnom ne la fit même pas sourire. Il devait se croire drôle, cet imbécile.

Grognant, Alice fit tout de même l'effort d'éditer ses propos.

« Pourquoi tu me déranges, idiot ? »

Il se contenta d'avoir un autre de ses rires qui ressemblaient à des aboiements.

« J't'appelle "princesse" et t'as vu à quoi j'ai droit en réponse ? J'te jure que c'est pas moi, j'ai pas écrasé ton chat, Ally.

- J'ai pas de chat.

- D'autant plus. »

Elle sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un demi-sourire. _Abruti. _Mais il la faisait quand même rire avec ses blagues pas drôles.

« Okay, alors, reprit-il, tenace, t'as quoi ? »

Ce mec était génial, la gentillesse incarnée. Comment ça se faisait qu'il la supportait encore ? Aucune idée. Mais heureusement pour elle qu'elle l'avait comme ami.

« Juste fatiguée, j't'assure. »

Il eut un reniflement douteux. Mais franchement, elle se voyait mal lui dire de but en blanc la phrase douteuse de, _« J'arrive pas à conclure ! » _C'était son meilleur ami, mais quand même.

« Okay, tu veux quoi, Jake ? »

Elle poussait le sentir sourire depuis l'autre bout du combiné. Même si un portable n'avait pas de combiné… _Enfin bon, j'comprends ce que j'veux dire ! _Toujours était-il que ça ne valait rien dire de bon pour elle.

« J'offre de te secourir, sur mon blanc destrier. Tu veux sortir, ce soir ? Avec des potes, on va en boite.. »

Sa réponse fusa.

« J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui veut aller s'bourrer la gueule ? »

Un autre rire s'échappa du téléphone :

« Techniquement, j'vois pas trop ton visage, donc je sais pas… »

Pour toute réplique, Alice se contenta de grogner.

« J'suis crevée, Jake.

- Justement ! Change-toi les idées ! Et je s'rai là pour te sortir mes vannes de merde, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Juré, j'essaie pas de te caser.

- Tu fais rien pour me convaincre, là.

- Okay, soupira-t-il, mais si tu changes d'avis, t'as qu'à m'appeler. »

Ouais. Elle pensait même qu'elle allait pouvoir deviner où il se trouverait.

« 'Kay, j'f'rai ça.

- Bisous, Ally.

- La même. »

Réprimant un gémissement intérieur à l'idée de blesser son meilleur ami, elle qui était toujours si aimante, Alice referma le clapet de son téléphone. Mais, elle avait un problème d'autant plus urgent. Et pour lequel Jake ne pouvait pas trop l'aider, encore moins être au courant. Enfin, si. Techniquement, il pouvait. Ce pourrait même être bénéfique. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami pour des trucs aussi futiles.

_Enfin, futiles, juste en fonction du point de vue. _Parce qu'actuellement, elle trouvait que c'était tout sauf frivole. _Tout, sauf._

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le vibro qu'elle avait posé sur la table avant de répondre à l'appel de Jake.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, merde ?

Elle avait tout essayé. Les vibromasseurs, qu'elle utilisait jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne marchaient plus. D'ailleurs le dernier semblait la narguer, à deux centimètres d'elle. Encore un de foutu. Même les pornos, que pourtant elle ne supportait pas - à ce propos, elle n'était pas sûre que _ça_, ça l'ait aidée. Elle était plus littérature érotique, mais ça bloquait aussi. C'était là qu'elle s'était dit que ça venait d'elle, et bien d'elle. Elle n'était pas dans la merde, quoi.

_Que faire, que faire ?_

Son regard retomba sur le téléphone. _Jake. Discothèque. Alcool. Clopes. Et, hommes._

Alice se rua vers son armoire, à la recherche de sa mini-jupe en cuir et de ses bottes, celles avec les talons de cinq centimètres.

Elle avait besoin d'un mec.

* * *

Ouais, donc je pense faire des chapitres plus courts que ce que j'fais habituellement. D'ailleurs, ça risque d'être assez... _diffèrent _de ce que j'fais.

Et, vu que j'aurais vraiment besoin de dormir, mais là j'ressors - vais au musée, puis, enfin!, voiiiiir _Remember Me ^o^ - _et que j'travaille encore cette nuit, j'promets pas une update hyper rapide. Mais je sais où j'vais, donc bientôt. ;p


End file.
